Tempest
Tempest is a Japanese boy band under Hello! Project Fantasy. It was made on May 28, 2015. They are the little brothers to boy group A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T, because of this, one of their members, will be a co-current member for them. All the members are former Fantasy Kenshuusei. They were formed with 8 members. On August 1st they have all officially graduated from the program. Instead of being referred to as Generations, they are referred to as Chapters Members Current Members Former Members Member Tenure # Jang Taeyoon, Mason Grace, Oharu Nagisa, Nakanishi Kiru, and Wang Zuri are at May 28, 2015 - Present # Satoshi Riku is at 2 Years, 7 Months, 3 Days # Xiu Lin, Uchimura Naoko, Shinji Katoya, Yamamoto Matthew are at July 2, 2016 - Present # Lee Junghyung and Naito Kojiro are at October 24, 2016 - Present # Hiraga Sadatake is are: 1 Year, 1 Month, 4 Days # Choi Junghee is at: 8 Months, 18 Days # Oh Jaehwa is at: June 15, 2017 History 2015 On May 28th, the group was formed with Choi Junghee, Jang Taeyoon, Mason Grace, Satoshi Riku, Oharu Nagise, Hiraga Sadatake, Nakanishi Kiru, and Wang Zuri. They will release their indie single sometime in June. with Junghee being their co-current member. On July 1st, it was revealed that after their last indie single in August they will be having a major debut. It was revealed that all the members that are part of the Kenshuusei will graduate from the program on August 1st, and will release their last indie single on August 12th. 2016 On February 10, it was announced that Hiraga Sadatake will graduate from the group and Hello! Project Fantasy on July 2nd, to focus on his studies to become a doctor, after his graduation, he will be going on hiatus until he finishes his schooling. On February 15, Choi Junghee also went into early mandatory service back in South Korea. This caused Junghee to have left the group. On March 12, it was announced that Tempest will be adding 4 members on July 2 to help the members get over the loss of the recent members that left. On July 2, Hiraga Sadatake graduated from the group and Jang Taeyoon appointed Mason Grace Sub-Admiral of the group. On July 2, Fantasy Rookies Shinji Katoya, Uchimura Naoko, and Yamamoto Matthew, and Fantasy Kenshuusei member Xiu Lin were added as the second chapter. On October 24, it was announced that Mason Grace will be going on a hiatus to practice for his University Exams. It will conclude on April 2, 2017. On October 25, they added two members as members of the third chapter. On November 1, it was announced that the group will be on a temporary hiatus due to not having all the members being able to perform for 2017. As such, all the remaining members will be split into two sub-units, Tempest Junior and Tempest Flow. Both sub-units will debut on January 1, 2017. 2017 On January 12, it was announced that when Mason Grace comes back to the group they will rush into preparations for a new single. With him coming back in April the single is rumored to be in June/July. On April 22, it was announced that Tempest will be adding a member to the group on June 15, 2017. On May 1, it was announced that Satoshi Riku will graduate from the group on December 31, 2017. He decided to graduate in order to focus on his future plans of getting a steady job when he is older. On June 15, a new member was announced, Fantasy Rookies Oh Jeahwa was announced as the sole 4th chapter member. He was picked selectively through a secret audition in which Satoshi Riku picked him as a new member. On September 26, it was announced that the group will be holding 5th Generation auditions starting in January. The audition will only be for male trainees that are in either SECRET Trainees Group, Fantasy Kenshuusei, Fantasy Rookies or from Fantasy Mini. The name of the audition is Tempest The First Audition ~2018: 5th Generation~, more information will be released at a later date. On October 28, it was revealed by an insider that Tempest would be releasing a March single. They along with several other groups upcoming 2018 singles were also revealed. On December 31, Satoshi Riku graduated from the group. Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Completion Albums Indies Singles Major Singles Mentor System ;Mentor To 1st Chapter Members *'Choi Junghee' -> Mentor to all 1st Chapter Members (2015-2016) ;Mentor To 2nd Chapter Members *'Jang Taeyoon' -> Mentor to Xiu Lin '(2016-Present) *'Mason Grace -> Mentor to Uchimura Naoko '(2016-Present) *'Oharu Nagisa -> Mentor to Shinji Katoya '(2016-Present) *'Wang Zuri -> Mentor to Yamamoto Matthew '(2016-Present) ;Mentor To 3rd Chapter Members *'Mason Grace -> Mentor to Lee Junghyung '(2016-Present) *'Nakanishi Kiru -> Mentor to Naito Kojiro '(2016-Present) ;Mentor To 4th Chapter Members *'Oharu Nagisa -> Mentor to 'Oh Jaehwa '(2017-Present) Events 1st Generation Events (2015-Present) *2016.05.28 1ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~Last Chance!~ *2017.05.28 1ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~Run with Us~ *2018.05.28 TBA 2nd Generation Events (2016-Present) *2017.07.02 2ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~1 Whole Year~ *2018.07.02 TBA 3rd Generation Events (2016-Present) *2017.10.24 3ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~Junghyung and Kojiro~ *2018.10.24 TBA 4th Generation Events (2017-Present) * 2018.06.15 TBA Concerts Headlining Tours #- 2017.12.31 Tempest Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~1st Storm~ SATOSHI RIKU Sotsugyou Special #- 2018.04.28 Tempest Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~IMPRESSION~ One Day Concerts #2016.07.02 Tempest ~Hiraga Sadatake~ Graduation Event Sub Units * Tempest Junior (2016-Present) * Tempest Flow (2016-Present) Total Sales Count